


Keep Me in Your Heart

by Winchester_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girl/pseuds/Winchester_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Sam and Dean go out hunting in the woods for a witch. You get separated from them and before they find you, the witch does, who indeed puts a curse on you--you would have to kill someone every 24 hours to survive. Can Sam and Dean find the witch and kill it to break the curse before you go dark side and kill someone innocent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me in Your Heart

You sat in your bunker room on your memory foam bed, reading a romance novel that you were very fond of. As you approached the end of the book with just less than 50 pages left, the air in the room filled up thick with tension as you munched on your chex mix, without peeping down to look what kind of flavored chips you were getting, to blindly put in your mouth. 

_“I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take into your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be that kind of friend. The one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips when you say them. I want to know every curve, every freckle, every shiver of your body._

_I want to know where to touch you, I want to know how to touch you. I want to know convince you to design a smile just for me. Yes, I do want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend in the entire world.”_

You had stopped eating when you got to the part where the guy confesses his undying love to the girl who had been friends with him in the entire book. Even though it wasn’t classy like the other books you read during your free time, you still liked it because you wanted all that for yourself with Dean. The storyline in the book resembled your relationship with Dean quite aggressively. Every neural sense in your body wanted to know the girl’s reaction to the guy’s confession. Would she be able to sacrifice her family and her life for this one kid who might not even know what he wants to do in life, just yet? Just when it was getting intense, you heard footsteps walking towards your room.

“Hey (Y/N), we found something about 200 miles from here.” Dean barged into your room without knocking. You were too occupied in the book to look up.

“First off…” you trailed, trying to multitask as you kept your eyes on your book while shooting out your pointer finger at Dean. “Knock! and second, get out. If I don’t get to finish this book today, I might kill someone.” You couldn’t hear him anymore, and assumed that he had left you alone, but before you could read any further, the book got snatched away in the air making you gasp like a normal person seeing a dead body. 

“Alright Hermione, we’ve got work to do. So, get your sassy ass up and pack, we’re leaving in 10 minutes.” He smiled wickedly at you and you gave him the ‘you’re dead to me’ glare while he laid down on you bed. He always liked teasing you and you were equal competition to him but today, he was winning. 

“you’re a dick.” you lips broke out in a smile as he smirked at you while he flipped the book to check what exactly it was that you were reading. 

“Unravel Me… New York’s #1 bestselling Beautiful Creature series says, it’s dangerous, sexy, romantic, and intense…” He kept on reading the description on the back of the book with the grin getting wider with every word he read. You couldn’t handle the embarrassment and snatched the book back from him. He looked up at you in surprise—his grin wider than ever. You were always this hardcore, badass girl who fought monster and that’s how everyone saw you, but Dean knew what you were really like—just a soft, gentle girl that, all she wanted for herself, was to have a normal life with a family and kids. 

“You know who’s dangerous, sexy, romantic and intense? Me.” he said as he stepped closer to you and whispered in your ear, sending you shivers down your body with the warm breath on your skin. 

“Oh shut it, you!” you blushed and pushed him away from you, “You get your stuff ready while I take a quick shower.” you pushed him towards the door. He could see your cheeks getting all red and that made him smile harder, making him more adorable than a baby. Everyone around you knew that there was a sexual tension between you and Dean but you were in denial of how much you wanted him. 

You had spent the next two hours singing your heart out with Dean to the song  _wanted_   _dead or alive_ by Bon Jovi, while Sam sat on the passenger seat regretting his life choices for turning the radio on. You wrapped your arms around Sam’s shoulders from behind before yelling the song lyrics in his ears. You gave a little push to his shoulders, gesturing him to sing along. He smiled at the gesture and started off by weakly muttering the lyrics. You never wanted this trip to end but all good things came to an end sooner that you expected them to be. 

You had done all your research when the boys had left you in a cheap, booze-smelling, filthy motel room while they were out in the fresh air, investigating the families of the victims. After a long time searching the bedrooms of the victims, the brothers had found hex bags hidden in the walls and furnitures that made it clear that one witch was after all the killings in the state of Missouri. When the brothers had come back, you had suggested on following a trail from the witches house to find where she was hiding. The trail had led you to the woods nearby. It had gotten dark, but that didn’t stop you from looking for her behind every tree. 

“Guys, we should split up. These woods are too dense for us to find her if we stick together.” Sam suggested as he kept his eyes on the darkness that surrounded him. 

“Fine, you go south, (Y/N) and I will take the west. Meet us by the car if you don’t find anything.” Dean said as he checked the compass on his phone for directions. 

“Dean don’t you think it will be easier if we spilt three ways?” Sam knew why Dean wanted to stick with you but he just wanted to get this hunt over with so he could go home and have some sleep. Dean had denied the proposal without even thinking twice. 

“I’ll be fine.” You held your hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiled weakly, trying to reassure him that you could manage yourself alone with a knife and a gun. 

“Alright fine, I guess I can head on north.” He sighed and trusting your instincts. You had started to head westwards, before you felt a strong hand on your wrist. You turned around to find Sam already lost in the woods, leaving Dean and you alone in the middle of nowhere. 

“Be careful” he said in all seriousness. No matter how much he teased you, at the end of the day, he looked out for you more than he looked out for his brother and he looked out for his brother quite a lot. You couldn’t help but step closer to him and wrap your arms around his neck to give him a comforting hug. He wrapped his arms tight around you like it was the last time he was seeing it. You felt comfort in his warm embrace.

“I’ll be just fine, Dean” You pecked his cheek before pulling yourself away and giving him a comforting smile. He pursed his lips and nodded at you before going his separate way. 

It had been an hour since the three of you had separated. Sam had been looking for a new trail like a dog looking for it’s owners stick while Dean wasn’t able to focus on his task. He knew he shouldn’t have let you explore the woods on your own. His mind was telling him not to worry about you but his heart disagreed. He pulled out his phone to check if he had any missed calls from you or Sam but put it back in his brown leather jacket when he saw he had no bars. He stood by a tree for a couple of minutes while his mind tried to bombard him with possible scenarios of you getting in trouble. He stiffened up again, before changing his direction and started to walk west—where you had been investigating. He felt a vibration in the left pocket of his jacket. He pulled out his phone and saw he had two new voicemails from you. 

“Dean, where are you? I found a cabin couple of miles from where we set off, and I’m going in.  _End message. To delete this message_ …” 

“Dean, I don’t know how long it’s gonna take you to get here but I think the witch was here. I found baby bones and all the other materials that were used for making the hex bags that killed all the victims.” He heard the door thump on the phone, “Look who’s here! where’s your boyfriend and his brother?” It was someone else’s voice that came in a distance while the phone was still on. You were smart enough not to hang up. 

“Why have you been killing all those innocent people?” your voice was just as distant as hers but more forced, as if you were heaving trouble speaking. A loud electronic disturbance hit his eardrums and he pulled his phone away from his ears. He looked at the time it was sent and the latest one was only 5 minutes ago. 

“Dammit (Y/N)!” Dean squealed in fear as he started running towards the cabin. His heart was pounding against his chest harder than ever. Your voice was playing again and again in his head—deciphering it as a cry for help. He regretted his decision of letting you go alone and if anything were to happen to you, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He had called Sam and informed him where he was headed. Sam could hear the desperation in his brother’s voice and asked him to calm down. Before he could speak anything else, he was hung up on. Dean pulled out his gun as he approached the cabin. He kicked the door open and barged into it, desperately trying to look for you. 

“(Y/N)! hey, hey…” he lowered his gun when he saw you lying on the ground, unconscious, drenched in blood. Fear had started to get him more. His eyes got wet, seeing you on the ground and thinking he was the reason that you got into trouble in the first place. He lifted you in his arms before he could breakdown, and had started to walk towards the impala. Sam had found you and Dean midway and he had asked if Dean needed any help with lifting you since he was tired, but he had refused to take any help from his younger sibling. 

You were soon being laid on the motel bed as Dean asked his younger brother to stitch you up. You had started to regain consciousness. Your head felt heavy and your body, weak. Even though you were pretty worn out, there was this urge that was building up in your body. It became stronger and stronger as your body got weaker. 

“Sam…, Dean…, what’s happening to me?” You spoke up sickly, catching Dean’s attention. He turned around to see you as your eyes adjusted gently to the flow of light. Dean sat down next to you while Sam had started working on cleaning you up. 

“Hey kiddo? you okay there?” he smiled tenderly. 

“Dean, I don’t feel very good.” you tried sitting up but Sam had pushed you back down with just one sway of hand. 

“Well, the witch did toss you around against the wall. I would doubt that feels good.” Sam added the obvious. 

“No, it’s not that. I have this… this… urge” you said, trying to find the right term for the feeling you were experiencing. “It’s like an itch in the palms of my hands.” 

“What kind of urge, kid?” Dean looked tensed, hoping it was just an post-traumatic phase. 

“The kind that I haven’t had since the demon possessed me, back in Kentucky.” You sizzled in pain when Sam had poked the sewing needle in your most sensitive spot. 

“What are you saying?” Sam asked, keeping his eyes on the wound that wouldn’t stop bleeding. 

“I’m having an urge to… kill” You hesitated, trying to make sense of your own words that came out involuntarily.

“You’re kidding right?” Sam chuckled as he looked up at you. 

“Sammy, I’m lying on a cheap motel room bed, drenched in blood while you sew me up with a shitty needle that hurts like a bitch. Do you think I’m joking?” 

“Easy there black widow.” he smirked a little, taking the pride in the name he came up with before continuing, “Have any idea why you’re feeling this urge?” He helped you sit up when you had convinced yourself that laying down wasn’t your thing. 

“I don’t know Dean, the witch was blabbering about something when she knocked me out. I kind of remember in bits and pieces.” You hand had begun to hold your head and pull on your roots as you tried to remember the instances. 

“Alright, what do you remember?” Sam had scooted over to the table next to him to pull his computer screen up.

“Spell…kill…24 hours…? I don’t know what I’m saying.” You closed your eyes and held your head in your hands. 

“Hey, that’s okay.” Dean held your wrist and pulled it down to his hand. He gave you his comforting smile, as he caressed the back of your hand gently with his. You were in pain—physically and mentally and Dean could see through it. The desire to kill was increasing exponentially, but your body was getting weaker and weaker every moment. A tear rolled down your cheek.

“We’re gonna get through this, (Y/N).” You couldn’t help anymore but jump up to wrap your arms around Dean as tight as you could. You wanted for him to do the same. He held you in his arms, stroking at your hair gently.

“Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?” Sam looked up concerned from his computer.

“Yea, what did you find sammy?” you had pulled away from Dean but he still held your hands in his. 

“In private?” He raised his eyebrows and that had gotten you worried. 

“Whatever it is Sam, spill it” you demanded, wanting to know the truth about what had gotten into you.

“I went to the online library database of a local university and they seemed to have an online book on witchcraft. When I typed in the words you remembered into the keyword option, it gave me a spell.” Sam said, as he gave you the puppy dog eyes. 

“What’s the spell, Sam?” Dean asked as fright had started to take over. 

“It’s a curse that if you want to live, you would have to kill someone every 24 hours and failing to do so will only make you weaker and weaker with every hour passing by.” Sam had difficulty in saying out those words but you needed to know that. 

You didn’t know how you felt after knowing that you just had 19 more hours to live, unless you decided to kill some innocent bastard in their sleep. You didn’t know if you were happy to hear that you would have a painless death and live in heaven for the rest of eternity in peace or if you were sad because you wouldn’t be able to spend time with the brothers. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes.

_Tears of joy well up in my eyes,_

_my heart is full of joy, it cries._

_Beyond words are my feelings today,_

_Yes feelings that words cannot say._

You could hear your mother’s voice singing in your head and you thought you were gone mad.  She used to sing that song whenever you were having difficulty in choosing the right path to your life. The mixture of joy and sorrow had overwhelmed your entire body that you didn’t even notice Dean had casually gotten up from the bed. He had walked towards the wall and had started pacing with his hands on his hips and teeth clenched. He suddenly stopped and punched the wooden wall hard enough to puncture it. 

“Dean!” sam cried out, zapping you back from your own little world. 

“Sam, I need you to go and find the witch. We don’t have much time.” he said as he picked up the gauze from the first aid box and started to wrap it around his hand. Sam nodded as he left the door with the impala keys and putting on his jacket. 

“Here, let me get that for you.” you said as he struggled with tying a knot on the gauze. He sat down by you and you tied a knot for him. He kept looking at you for a while before pulling his hand to your face to tuck your hair behind your ears. He pulled himself forward to gently place a kiss on your forehead.

“We’ll find the witch, I promise.” You smiled at him, finding comfort in his words. 

 

Dean had laid down beside you the entire night while your legs interwound together and your hand laid on his chest. You had fallen asleep for couple hours while Sam desperately looked for the witch who had cursed you. Dean hadn’t left his eyes off of you even for a single second. He had called Sam every hour since the last 15 hours that he had been gone as your body had started to weaken. You were sweating off all the heat in your body. 

“Hey, how ‘you feeling?” Dean asked  when he saw you open your eyes. 

“I feel better.” You chuckled out a smile as you lied to him. He knew you were lying about he just didn’t have the energy nor the courage to start out a fight. The next three hours, you and Dean spent lying in bed, talking about the first time you had met each other. You laughed at the fact that he thought you were the biggest nerd of all times when he saw you wearing huge hipster glasses, reading a book called _C++ for dummies._ He had later found out you were playing undercover. Time had passed quickly giggling and making fun of each other for wearing dumb things for work. When the hour hand of the clock hit the final hour, he called Sam to ask the status of his work, only to get bad news. Dean had thrown his phone against the wall in anger as the countdown approached near it’s end. 

“Let’s go” he said as he stood up and had started to walk around the bed to get to your side. 

“Where are we going, Dean?” You asked in confusion.

“We’re going to a local jail. You need to kill someone (Y/N)!” He picked you up in his arms, assuming you’d never go with him if he asked you nicely. 

“Dean, don’t be stupid. We can’t kill just anyone besides, Look at me! I’m a hot mess. I’m sweaty and dehydrated and weak.” He ignored you and put you in the passenger seat of someone else’s car that he was hot wiring. 

“Dean, I can’t.” you said as you got out of the car outside the jail, barely able to walk. Before you could say anything else, you felt a sharp pain in your gut. You held your hands on your stomach as your body arched forwards and blood started coming out of your mouth. 

“(Y/N)!” Dean screamed upon seeing you fall down on the ground. He ran up to you and caught you before you had a change to hit the ground completely. 

“Dammit Sam, do something.” his tears threatened to fall as you laid in his arms, breathing short, rapid breaths. You lifted your arm and placed the palm of your hand on his face and smiled. 

“Dean, I didn’t think I wanted to tell you like this, but before I go…” you mustered all your strength to speak as you saw Dean loosing his ability to hold himself together. 

“Don’t you say it.” His tears were now flowing through his cheeks like a flooded river. 

“Dean… I’ve been in love with you” you said and he mewled in pure agony.

 “(Y/N), please…” he whimpered in grief and his teardrops fell on your cheeks as you experienced the greatest of all pains. 

“I have always been in love with you, Dean Winchester.” You pulled his head down to kiss him goodbye. Your lips met and it was the greatest thing you had experienced in your life. You wanted more of it. You wanted to do it everyday. His lips were covered in your blood when you pulled him away. The kiss had made you sentimental and tears had started rolling down your cheeks as well. You could feel the end near you and the white light getting brighter and brighter. You were scared and felt all alone. 

“Dean… I don’t wanna go.” was the last thing you said before you felt your soul being plucked out of your body. Dean had pulled your body to his chest and had started sobbing. He felt like a part of him had died with you. Your eyes were shut and your body stayed lifeless in the arms of the man you loved the most. 

After sitting with you dead corpse for about 30 mins, he had taken you back to the motel room were Sam had been waiting for you and Dean. 

“Dean, where the hell have you and (Y/N) been? I found the witch and killed her.” He said excitedly before he saw your body in Dean’s arms and his excitement faded away. 

“Not soon enough, Sam” His face remained expressionless like he had just lost his soul.

“(Y/N)…” Sam cried as Dean put your dead body down on the bed. He had started bawling uncontrollably as he sat next to you, hugging you. 

“Dean, where ‘you going?” Sam asked as his voice barely made it out of his throat. 

“To get my soul back to life.” 

 


End file.
